The lost Princess of Equestria
by Misty the Victini
Summary: Captured. Imprisoned for 1200 years. The princess is finally out, but what will happen? Will anypony remember her? Or is she really still a lost princess? NOTE: I put ace as the character as Spectrum is my OC so she is not on the list.
1. Chapter 1

Flash-back "Cm'on Specs! Come 'n get me!" A young Princess Luna, who was zooming along the air, calling to her cousin "Loony! You're Cheating! You know as well as I do that I can't fly yet! Wait u-" Luna was out of sight. Spectrum sighed, shaking her shimmering mane. "Luna... where are yo-" She was cut off by a menecing ominus laugh. "Loon, is that you?" "Mwa ha ha, no it is'nt little princess, Mwa ha ha." "EEEK!" Screamed Spectrum, turning and running away, as fast as she could. "EEK SOMEP-ARGH!" Spectrum was cut off as she slipped and tumbled into a ditch. She wimpered and looked up. A shadowy figure was looming toward her. "Mwa ha ha ha ha. You're all mine little princess. ALL MINE! MWA HA HA HA HA!" "HELP!"  
A few years ahead of us Spectrum was huddled in a tiny cell. Her captor had hardley let her see the light or even move in the 1200 years she had been there. She was a fully grown Alicorn by now. She still had her cutie mark, but Spectrum, the perky, kind, funny, smart and beautiful little Alicorn was gone. Her coat was greyish brown and her mane was too, but scruffy and darker. The only part of her you could see through the 12 centurys worth of dirt and scum was 2 lines on her cheaks. Where the tears fell. She hadnt spoke in years. She cried each and every day over the horrible misfortune and the life she had lost all those years ago. Her captor had told her some of the happenings. Like Luna being banished to the moon, Cadence, Celestia. The ponys she loved. The life she missed...  
"Ahh!" she wimpered as she awoke to a large boom. Her cube cell tumbled and shaked. "Woo!" "We did it!" Spectrum heard voices. Her bronze eyes grew wide. "We really beat him huh!" "Well Koviuan is never going to hurt anypony again!". Koviuan. So she finally knew the identity of her captor. "Lets check around in here." Spectrum froze. "Hello? Is anypony there?" Spectrum seized her chance. "Help!" she croaked. After 2 centurys of not using it, your voice sure changes."Help me!" "Dash... could you go find whoever that is... I mean if you don't mind..." "Sure Flutters!" who are they she thought "Help" she called again. Then the box was pulled open. In the gloom, she could see 7 ponies in front of her. Her rescuers. 


	2. The Return

"Who... who a-a-are you?" Croaked Spectrum. "Woah are you ok? You look and sound really tired and hurt and sad. Do you want a hug cos-" Pinkie was silenced by Rainbow giving her a hoof mouth. "Sorry about Pinkie. She really likes meeting neew ponies. She tends to ramble a lot as well. " apologiesed Twilight. "Oh dont worry. Actuly, I would like to accept her offer. It's been... a very long time since any affection was shown to me" she said, tears escaping. Fluttershy started to cry a little "Oh... my g-g-goodness... m-m-miss..." "Spectrum. Call me Spectrum." Coughed Spectrum, her throght burning with the effort of talking. "Okey dokey lokey Spectrum!" said Pinkie, giving her the promised hug. "Woah cool! Spectrum? Thats the name of AJ and I's kid!" "Well Dashie, shus called "Apple spectrum"" Corrected Applejack " AJ, I do know my own filly's name." "So miss Spectrum. You want to escape?" Said Twilight. "Ye-Cough cough-s please." Croaked Spectrum. She crawled from the box, revealing her wings. "Darling, You need a bath. Badly. Twilight, will you let me use the special bathroom?" said Rarity, fashionobly fretting as per-usual.  
"Sure" Replied Twi. "Can we go now? I really want to see the sun. I-it's been... a while" Wimpered Spectrum. She felt as glorious as the sun itslef as she stepped into it.

"So, you girls found an Alicorn whom had been kidnapped?" Questioned Celestia, as she had a cup of tea with the 6 ponies while Rarity washed Spectrum. "Yes Celestia" "Huhm, I wonder..." Rarity broke an awkward silence that had followed. "Girls, I present, Spectrum!" They all gasped. Specrum looked fairly like Luna, But she was more purple, Her mane was grey and lank, ditto her tail, her eyes and cheeks were sunkern , her cutie mark was a brown splodge and she showed no signs of any royalty or hope at that. But Celestia dropped everything and Galloped over to her. "C-C-can it be?" She ran a hoof over Spectrums cutie mark, Revealing a Rainbow Supernova with a bow and arrow across it. Celestia started crying. Then takeled Spectrum into a hug. "SPECTRUM! YOURE ALIVE!" "Uhm... do I know you?" Celestia lifted her chin and looked he in the eyes. Spectrum looked confused, then like she had an apithany then broke into a smile bigger than Pinkie Pies when she found out about International smile day. "CELLY!" "SPECTRUM!" both the Alicorns were in floods of joyus tears. "Spectrum, I thought you were dead! I missed you so much!" "Same here." The 7 ponies were bewildered. "I know I usaually do but am I missing something?" Commented Derpy Hooves, the newest member of the group. "No Derpster, were all very confused." Replied Dash. "Girls, I'll explain shall I?" Celestia went on to explain what had happened to the princess, that fatefull day, 1200 years ago.  
Fluttershy Zoomed as fast as lightning over to them and hugged the two princesses, crying softly. Rarity Burst into floods of tears, so did Pinkie. Derpy went into normal eye then instantly rang up her foal, Dinky Doo. Twilight gasped and collapesed while AJ and Dashie just hugged eachother."Uhm, cousin. Wheres Luna? Is she still on the moon? My captor showed me royal news reports." "No my dear. Luna will be in her game roo-" Celestia couldnt even finish her sentence because Spectrum had cast a pass through walls spell and zoomed of to Lunas game room. Like half a minute later, they heard the shriek of joy. Luna and Spectrum bolted in, faster than a bullet. Luna had a face stained with tears, ditto Spectrum. "I CANT BELIEVE YOURE BACK!" Yelled Luna, so loud that Derpy was sure she saw the castle move. Luna and Celestia ( who Spectrum refered to as Loony or Loon and Celly) introduced her to Cadence, who she instantly dubbed Caydey.  
They threw an Equestria wide party, with EVERYONE there. Before he turned all bad, Discord had been VERY good friends with Spectrum, and even he cried. Even CRYSALYIS showed herself, Tears activating constant changes in her form . Equestria became the most happy place in the galaxy in a month long celebration. Little did they know what In a far away cave was brewing... 


End file.
